rise of the big four: the true story
by katemiller
Summary: This is not an other story about The big four (well yes, kind of) but no because this is my version! For the categories I took the first ones I saw... but this (again) is about the big four, not the big five or big six, not even the big four with Elsa! No this is about the big four! (Sorry I went a little nuts in the summery... but really this is a good story!)


**So I know what you're gonna say... "Hum the big four? that's so five minutes ago!" but hey wanted to write this for a lot of time know so better late than never, Right?**

**But enough taking about me! On with the show!**

* * *

><p>Far away from civilisation on a lost island in the Atlantic was a small village, unknown by the modern world. The brut villagers lived peacefully and in harmony. Well… not that peacefully!<p>

We open on running villagers carrying boxes of pastries, fabric simples, flowers and a boat load of decorations. All trying to get everywhere at once. Who knew Vikings could be so passionate about a white veil occasion. Yep… you guessed it, tomorrow was my big day, me Hiccup was getting married! The biggest task I was ever charged with, I had trained dragons, challenged great warriors and even, probably saved the world a couple times…Anyway today I was preparing for my, own, wedding, hum still not a word I'm not used to say… my dad had ready for this day since I proposed, three months ago.

Right now what I really needed was to take my head out of all this wedding stuff before it would explode. So with a glare I asked to my best bud Toothless if he wanted some air as much as I did. He looked at me like he was saying,_ I was hoping you'd say that since yesterday! _

So now we only needed to sneak past my bride to be, Astrid… Yup we weir going to need all the luck we could get! Even if I was now chief, I steal terrified of her, I mean who wouldn't be by a girl who could easily cut you in half with one swing of her axe? I had almost reached the door ready to make a lazy excuse… when she caught me in my attempted of leaving. My beautiful Astrid looked at me with a smirk, knew what I was trying to do. She took my hand and pulled me back inside, leaving Toothless on the porch with a death glare…

The next morning Toothless and I we're getting ready, well the black reptile only had to wear some weird-looking bow… I had to wear the traditional clothing wish was basically a leather suit covered by a bison fur cloak and topped with a dragon bone helmet, yup _**NOT**_ what I usually wear…

After that Toothless and I walk slowly to the great hall, knowing that my friends, accepted for Ruff who was helping Astrid… So as I was saying, my friends were laughing their butt off. Ok so I knew I looked _special…_ But come on what about moral support?

Anyway, as I entered everyone turned, looking at their chief all dressed in "fine couture". I took my rightful place in the front and waited for what seemed hours. But then the music started "Tam ta ta! Tam ta ta! (Yeah they don't have the whole song down yet…)" anyway as everyone got up and turned to look at the bride.

I saw the most beautiful women ever looking directly at me, my heart sunk and even skipped a beat in front of her beauty. She was all in white, the dress was hugging all her body, only leaving the neck line. On top of everything a white cloak underlined by beige fur, was floating behind her, she was so pretty nothing could make this moment happier.

When she was finally next to me I whispered; "you're so pretty, god I love you!"

"Thanks! I love you're look too? *laugh*" she whispered back

The celebration started, the minister read a bunch of stuff then we finally got to exchange our vows. Astrid started and I was so happy when she finished because it was my turn;

"Astrid, I known you since… well ever, I never met someone so perfect and amazing… I remember the first time I shared a secret with you, my love for dragons, and you kept it, that's when I knew I didn't only have a crush on you but I had fallen in love! Astrid I love you, you complete me and I couldn't imagine myself without you!

The crowd giggled in excitement. Now it was down to two simple and classic questions…

"Astrid, will you take Hiccup Haddock… to be you husband?" the guy asked

"I do!"

"Hiccup… will you take Astrid to be your wife?" he asked turning towards me

"I d-"

At that moment the whole room went black, only the moon kept us from bumping into each other…

* * *

><p><strong>There you go folks! chapter 1, don't worry the others are coming in the next chapter (well I hope so...)<strong>

**so please review Bla, bla, bla... yup I think that covers every thing... OH and don't forget to send me your ideas!**


End file.
